


Ciel Teaches a Lesson

by TheDarkOne_21



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ciel is 16, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Yaoi, one sided mey-rin/sebastian, poor mey-rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne_21/pseuds/TheDarkOne_21
Summary: It's no secret that Mey-Rin has a thing for head butler Sebastian Michaelis. It didn't bother Ciel in the least, he knew that she would never be able to attract Sebastian's attention as he had. Of course it hadn’t bothered Ciel until he witnessed her getting a little too bold in her seduction attempts. It was then that Ciel decided she needed to be taught a lesson, because everyone knows; Ciel doesn't share.





	1. Ciel teaches Mey-Rin a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Ciel is going to be 16 since I don't usually like to imagine Ciel as 12 or 13 in smutty fanfics, but I still kept the underage tag because he's still under 18. Ciel and Sebastian are already in an established relationship at this point. If this goes well then I might write some more.

It had been about 5 years since Mey-Rin had become a phantomhive servant and 5 years since she developed a crush on the one and only Sebastian Michaelis. And for those 5 years he has seemed almost impervious to any and all of her advances. No matter what she might’ve tried. She attempted being subtle and lady like, other times she would strive to impress him with her skill and strength, neither of which was met with much result. 

Truth be told, Mey-Rin was getting more than a little bit frustrated. Over the years she had seen the man flirt with countless other woman and she was sure that he had even slept with a few of them. Sometimes he would take a woman he had been flirting with into a secluded hallway and Mey-Rin wouldn’t see them for the rest of the day (Of course it never occurred to her Sebastian was merely privately disposing of anyone who meant the master harm). 

The red-haired woman was determined to get Sebastian to finally notice her. She needed to step up her game. Today she was going to be a model servant. She’d pay extra attention to what she was doing, wouldn’t carry anything heavy, wouldn’t stop to chat with the other servants, and would stay out of sight. Most importantly though, she’d be sure she wouldn’t need Sebastian’s help for the entire day.

 

\----

 

For the most part Mey-Rin’s plan had worked as well as she could’ve hoped. Not a single dish had been broken all morning and all the rooms she had cleaned were looking spotless. (as far as she could tell. Close details were not her strong suit). There had been a couple close calls and a trip here and there but so far there was no damage to account for. She also learned staying away from Finny and Bard helped minimize the amount of possible damage.

She noted the Sebastian had delivered the young master his lunch about an hour ago and it would soon be time for his afternoon duties. Mey-Rin decided now would be a good time as any to have Sebastian notice her hard work. She gathered up the necessary supplies in order to mop the front foyer, being extra careful with the bucket of water, knowing that Sebastian had to walk through here eventually. 

After about 15 minutes of scrubbing her efforts were rewarded. Sebastian walked right into the foyer as planned. She stood up in order to properly greet him. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Sebastian!”

“Good afternoon Mey-Rin. I couldn’t help but notice you have been doing unusually well with your chores this morning.”

Mey-Rin grinned and tried to make herself look as modest and lady-like as possible.  _ This is going great. _ She silently thought to herself 

 

“I’ve working extra hard today, I have, yes!”

“Hmmm. You’ve almost done well enough to be considered an adequate maid.” 

In the next second Sebastian’s waist was trapped within the embrace of the maid’s arms. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up at such an action, surprise clearly registering on his perfect face. He wasn’t used to people touching him so freely. He was a powerful demon for goodness sake. People should fear him, be bowing down at his feet, or at the very least find him disgusting. Now he was just mildly annoyed.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I wouldn’t be anything without you Mr. Sebastian. No I wouldn’t”

An angry huff along with frustrated stomps were detected at the top of the landing by Sebastian's ears. He knew right away who it belonged too. It was quiet enough that he was sure the maid wouldn’t have heard it. Even if she wasn’t screeching out her thanks. He was positive the scene of Mey-Rin’s arms wrapped around him had greatly displeased the young master and he wasn’t certain how much he had seen to begin with. Ciel had gotten infinitely better at avoiding and sneaking around him over the past 6 years, but he still wouldn’t say Ciel was good at it. Sebastian thought it best to hurry up and get the show over with. 

Sebastian gently but sternly pried Mey-Rin’s arms off of him. She looked more than a little bit disappointed that the hug had ended and Sebastian never returned the affection in any way. There was also the tiniest glint of frustration Sebastian noticed.

“There is no need to give to such thanks to someone such as I. I am merely one hell of a butler and I do as my master commands. You should instead direct your gratitude to the young master for it is he who has extended you this opportunity.”

She looked even more put off by this and Sebastian was not liking the direction this conversation was going. The maid had often tried to flirt with him in the past but now it seems she has grown more bold.  _ Oh dear I must find a way to deal with this.  _

Not wanting to continue this interaction much longer Sebastian followed up with a curt “Now I will leave you to the rest of your chores while I go tend to mine” and swiftly walked off before she could utter another word.

 

\-----

 

Ciel had been working in his office for almost 4 hours straight now. He had even worked through lunch time. Quarterly reports were due soon and Ciel silently admits that he has been neglecting his duty to the company for the past couple weeks. It wasn’t his fault the queen had been assigning him more cases lately. She probably assumed that now since he was older he’d be able to take on more responsibility as her watchdog.

Deciding it was time for a much needed break, Ciel stood up and walked out of his office. He was planning on going down to the kitchen and sneaking a bite of one of the many desserts the boy was sure Sebastian had hidden down there. When he started to near the grand staircase he could start to hear Sebastian’s low baritone voice sound around the front hall. He quickly flattened himself against the wall trying his hardest not to be detected by Sebastian. If he was seen now Sebastian would never let him make it down to the kitchen. Not that Sebastian was the boss of him or anything but it would still save him the headache of arguing with the demon. Ciel slowly inched his way down the rest of the hall in order to see what Sebastian was doing. 

_ Sneaking around in my own mansion. Utterly ridiculous. _

Just when he reached the corner he heard Mey-Rin’s shrill voice cry out something. Her loudness had caught him off guard and he didn’t get the chance to comprehend what she had said. But when he got a chance to peer down into the foyer he decided it didn’t matter what she had said. She was  _ hugging  _ Sebastian.  _ His _ Sebastian. From his vantage point he was not able to see Sebastian’s face but he could see Mey-Rin’s and she looked like she was overflowing with joy but with the tiniest bit of smugness mixed in. Her bosom was pushed tightly up against Sebastian's chest. Ciel knew there was nothing innocent about what she was doing. He didn’t give his brain time to register the fact that Sebastian was not hugging her back. Instead he stormed his way back into his office. 

Once Ciel was safely back inside his office he let out a frustrated groan. 

 

_ That harlot! Who the hell does she think she is acting so shamelessly when she was suppose to be working. She is my maid and I did not hire her so she can whore up my estate.  _

Ciel plopped himself down in his plush desk chair in order to immerse in his anger. This was anger, not jealousy. He was the Earl of Phantomhive. He had a demon by his side and all the power that came with it. There was no one to be jealous of, not in his mind, and most certainly not of his servant.

 

_ Not only is my maid attempting to seduce my butler and lover but he did nothing to stop her. That bastard is acting as bad as her if not worse. He’s a demon who can stop bullets with his bare hands, he should have no problem preventing a clumsy woman from touching him in such a way. They both need to be taught a lesson. Today.  _

And everyone in the Phantomhive household knew that once Ciel set his mind to something nothing will get in his way. So much for those quarterly reports.

 

\---

 

By 4:30 Ciel had the perfect plan to make it clear to Mey-Rin that any further advances toward Sebastian would mean entering a dangerous game with him. Though right now his emotions were fueling his actions far more than any logic was. He looked up at the clock one last time.  _ Perfect Sebastian should be about ready to start dinner.  _ Ringing the bell, he checked over the room to make sure everything was in place. 

 

*knock, knock*

 

“My Lord?” Sebastian questioned as he made his way through the doorway, making sure to close the door behind him. Truth be told he didn’t know what to expect from his little master. He knew that Ciel might be a little upset about walking in on Mey-Rin hugging him, but he did not detect any anger as he approached the door so he assumed he must of been in the clear. When Sebastian made eye contact with his lord he was no longer sure what to think for Ciel was sporting a large smirk on his face. 

“Come here Sebastian.” Ciel commanded in his most authoritative voice as he sat up a little straighter in his chair. 

Sebastian slowly started to approach the side of the desk. “My lord I am going to have to request that this meeting be short, I have dinner pla-”

Ciel shot up out of his chair and grabbed Sebastian’s tie pulling him down to his height so their noses barely touched. Ciel had grown quite a bit in the past few years, so this was far easier than in years past.

“Shut up Sebastian! You do not tell me what to do. I am your master and you will do as  _ I _ say! Understood?!” 

A sly grin slowly made its way up Sebastian’s face.  _ Ah, so he is jealous. What little game will you have us play this time my kitten. _ “Of course master, I understand perfectly” Sebastian whispered lowly onto Ciel’s face. “ _ Whatever  _ you shall wish of me I will do” He made extra sure Ciel didn't miss his innuendo. Sebastian knew from experience that the boy could be quite dense  __

“Damn right you will” Ciel let out just before smashing his lips against Sebastian’s. Ciel was rough and demanding with the kiss dropping his jaw almost instantly. His hands releasing the tie and feeling their way up Sebastian's body to his neck where he cupped it to hold him in place. Meanwhile Sebastian’s arms snaked their way around his lover’s back pulling him flush up against himself. The smaller boy groaned and pulled his head back just far enough to whisper “the couch” his lips rubbing up against his butlers as he spoke. 

Ciel had angled the couch earlier so it was perpendicular to his office door that way anyone who may or may not walk in would get a perfect view of it. It had taken a lot more effort than he thought it would. Even though the couch wasn’t particularly big, Ciel wasn’t particularly strong, but now he’s just glad his hard work paid off.

With their lips and bodies never disconnecting, Sebastian slowly maneuvered himself backwards. When the back of his calves bumped the couch he slowly lowered himself down while pulling the younger into his lap so Ciel was straddling him.

“Before this goes any farther let me lock the door” Sebastian whispered breathlessly. Even if it was just for show it still served to arouse Ciel even more.

“No.” Ciel leaned in for another kiss but Sebastian stopped him.

“Master, I am already late for dinner preparations. Bard is not allowed to start without me so I’m sure he’ll send Mey-Rin out to look for me.”

“Good.” Ciel responded sharply before smashing his face back down onto Sebastian's _ Ah so this is your game my ruthless little master. I was originally planning on giving her a stern talking to, but making sure she knows she has no chance while concurrently breaking her heart works too. _

Sebastian was elated to know that Ciel wished to show him off in such a way. Ciel initially did not want anyone to know about their affair, so as his master wished, Sebastian did everything in his power to make sure nobody would no find out. Besides he was confident that the maid would keep her mouth shut. Her master in a homosexual relationship with his demonic butler while being engaged to another, would not be the worst secret she has had to keep. This was the Phantomhive house after all.

Rewarding his lover for his behavior, Sebastian gave a good slap to the younger’s ass along with a tight squeeze. An embarrassing loud moan escaped Ciel’s lips as he threw his head back. When Ciel realized it had been himself making such a noise his face turned bright red and he gave a sharp glare down to the demon. 

“Aw come on kitten. There’s no point in being shy now. The fun has just begun. Now how about a little less clothing hmm” This time Sebastian earned more than just a glare. As hard a slap as Ciel could managed was delivered to the butler’s cheek. _I am in charge of this game!_ The Earl practically yelled inside his own mind. It was almost always a dominance battle between the two but this time Ciel had something to prove to his demon.

The slap only served to turn Sebastian on even more. The man felt a low growl be released from the back of his throat and his eyes turn into glowing slits. He made eye contact with the boy in his lap and he thoroughly enjoyed the clouded lust and hot emotion in the others eyes. They both let the tension build for only half a second longer before smashing their faces together once again. Ciel’s hands reached to rip off Sebastian's tie while Sebastian made quick work of the bow and outer coat of the other’s attire. After the tie was off, the lord moved his way to the buttons on the black butler's coat but he was too worked up to make much progress, so instead he dealt a hard, frustrated slap to the demon's chest to attempt to communicate what he wanted. Sebastian chuckled in response to the demanding actions but did what he was supposed to anyways. Ciel not thinking that there was anything humorous about the situation, gave Sebastian a hard bite to his lower lip before pulling back.

Ciel was the very picture of arousal. Tousled hair, rosy cheeks, swollen lips, ascured clothes, and lastly a large bulge in the front of his trousers. While his demon worked on his own clothes, Ciel began shedding the layers that were already unbuttoned. Leaving on the open white dress shirt. He was beginning to rethink having Mey-Rin see his naked back and brand mark. The older made quick work of his own clothes leaving his torso entirely bare. He had also decided to remove the gloves as well. If Sebastian could guess, he would say she would be too surprised at the scene in front of her to pay much attention to details.

There was nothing delicate about what they were doing. This act was one of pure unadulterated lust. Both of them fighting for control. Demonic hands roughly made their way up and down creamy white sides a couple times before resting on slender hips. Small hands gripped broad shoulders to steady himself. Sebastian slowly prompted Ciel to start moving back and forth in order to grind their groins down into each other. Ciel’s eyebrows scrunched together a little, in the form of pleasure. His breathing had increased greatly and he made sure to hold eye contact with the demon below him. His mouth fell open a tiny bit more at the seductive gaze Sebastian was giving him. Slow thrusts gradually became swifter as they stared into each other's eyes. They could both feel their respective pre cum start to coat the inside of their pants. 

Suddenly Sebastian's grip became tighter as a smirk spread across the side of his face. He gave light kisses to the underside of his human’s jaw all the way up to his ear where he gave a breathy whisper “It seems like main act has begun”. A shiver racked Ciel’s body as there was a sudden desire to cover himself back up.  _ No time to become self conscience now. Just focus on Sebastian. You can do that.  _

_ Let the fun begin. _


	2. Mey-Rin Learns her Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good ole smutty part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 2 blue male parakeets are in a homosexual relationship. They made that very well known while I writing this.
> 
> I have to admit towards the end I just wanted to finish it up, so it's not as detailed. I will probably go back in the near future to rewrite parts of it. I still think it alright.

“Hey Mey! Mind go finding Mr. Sebastian for me? He said I couldn’t touch anything until he showed up, but it’s time to start dinner and he’s not even here!” the gruff chef belted out the second the maid entered the kitchen

“Sebastians never late! No he’s not.”

“Well he is today. Go find the man before I make dinner myself” Wanting to avoid another kitchen disaster Mey-Rin went on her way to go find the head servant. She was right though, Sebastian was always the perfect example of everything a servant should be, so this would be the first time he was late without informing anyone. One half of her worried if Sebastian was ok. The other more optimistic side hoped that her actions this morning actually had some effect on the stoic man. 

She first made her way to the servants quarters so see if Sebastian was lingering down there. After a couple minutes it became clear he was not in the lower area. It suddenly occurred to her that the only reason he would ever be late would be to attend to the young master. Since it was late afternoon the master should still be in his office. She quickly made her way up the stairs and down the hall which housed the main office. 

When the maid reached the door she suddenly became nervous. If Sebastian wasn’t in there, the young master might be upset with her for disturbing him. And depending on his mood he might even get mad at Sebastian for not being where he was supposed to be. Deciding to take her chances she gave a shy, gentle knock on the heavy door. After a minute of no reply she slowly crept the door open to have a peek inside, but nothing could prepare her for the scene in front of her.

Her master was currently sitting on Sebastian’s lap facing him with each leg flanking his sides. He was missing most of the clothing belonging to his upper body and all that was left was an unbuttoned, white dress shirt that was starting to slide off his shoulders. His head was thrown back, face was contorted in a sign of pleasure, and mouth hung open with drool slipping out of the corner. Ciel’s hands were buried in the dark raven locks of the man underneath him, while that man’s mouth was latched firmly to the sides of his neck. The young master was rocking back and forth grinding his covered arousal into Sebastian’s even larger one.

Mey-Rin’s sight then went to focus on the butler. Unlike the master he wore nothing on his upper body. Flat, rolling abdominal muscles could be seen rippling as Sebastian’s jerked up to meet the thrusts of the younger man on top of him. Her eyes made their way upward to Sebastian's dark hard nipple adorning his strong pectorals. His hands wrapped securely around the hips of the other. 

It finally clicked in the maid’s mind why Sebastian never seemed receptive to anything she did. Surprisingly her first instinct was not disgust at the homosexual actions but instead simulation of the most sinful kind. Despite knowing that this was a private and intimate moment between the two she couldn’t rip her eyes from the action in front of her. She could start to feel more than a little tingling beginning in her nether regions. 

Sebastian then slowly moved his hands from slender hips to Ciel’s plush backside and dipped his hands into the waistband of his trousers. Once his hands were full of his master's ass, Sebastian gave both mounds a hard squeeze before gently massaging them   

In response Ciel gave a low groan and then dropped his forehead onto Sebastian’s bare shoulder. The earl slowed his thrusts and let out a low whine

“Sebastian touch me.”

Sebastian gave little kisses to the side of the boy's neck before mustering up an innocent voice and replying “But master I am touching you” 

Mey-rin could almost feel her nose start to bleed when the boy’s hand suddenly shot out to roughly grab at the ravens bulge. 

“You know what I mean, you insufferable bastard” the blunette practically growled out. The  butler didn’t seem fazed in the least by the insult and instead let out a low seductive chuckle before a barely audible “Yes my lord”. Ciel then put his hand back securely on the man’s shoulder and not so patiently waited for what he wanted.

The maid watched through thick spectacles as Sebastian moved his right hand off of Ciel’s ass and made it’s way to the front of his pants. He used only one hand to undo the clasps holding the trousers shut. They were undone in a mere second and in the next Sebastian had pulled Ciel's length out from its constraints. At 16 Ciel was still somewhat short standing at only 5’ 8” but his cock was anything but below average.

The erection stood hard and proud as Sebastian hooked his thumb around the base and lightly scratched at dark, coarse pubic hair.

Ciel enjoyed the sensation for a moment before a realized he was still playing his game and at that very moment Mey-Rin would be able to see his naked sex. Suddenly become self-conscious, his cock began to lose some of its enthusiasm and deflated only the tiniest of bits. After all it would be difficult not to be hard while sitting on Sebastian's lap with his hand on your dick. 

Sebastian quickly picked up on the change in his little lord. He decided to keep his mouth shut this time. Perhaps if they were alone he would poke fun at the earl, but this was not a game between them. It was them playing against Mey-Rin and Satan knew how much the man loved to play along with Ciel’s games.

The demon gave a rough stroke to his masters cock and watched as the skin raveled up at the tip.

Unprepared, Ciel wasn’t able to hold in the low cry the bubbled up his throat in response to his butler's actions, but it did help bring back his resolve.  _ Yes, this is the plan. Have her watch as Sebastian brings  _ **_him, and only him,_ ** _ pleasure.  _ The boy bucked up into the hot hand while letting out another wanton moan.  _ He is mine! _

Sebastian picked up his pace as he was thoroughly enjoying the performance himself. He decided to up the ante and shimmed the hand still in the pants towards Ciel’s crack, and once he reached his target he pushed a dry index finger up against the wrinkled fold of the hole.

Ciel whipped his head up to make eye contact with Sebastian, as he was concerned that the man would actually start to finger him dry. Now matter how many times they had had sex, going in dry would never be a super pleasurable experience. He trusted his butler not to damage him, but he wouldn’t put it above the demon to bring him ecstasy in the most sadistic way possible. 

Looking back at him were mischievous eyes and a trademark smirk. Only holding eye contact for a second, Sebastian ducked his head so he could suck on the boy’s sharp collarbone.  

Sebastian could still sense Mey-Rin’s eyes taking in every detail from the scene in front of her. This irked him greatly, for it should be only  _ his  _ eyes to ever be allowed to watch Ciel wither in pleasure as he was, for the boy was  _ his  _ meal and  _ his  _ human. Deciding she had seen enough of his master’s little performance, he made eye contact with the maid over the blunettes shoulder and glared hard to show his displeasure at her spying. Of course the boy in his lap stayed oblivious, as the demon had not once faltered on his ministrations. He detected a dull thump in the hallway. The maid had probably passed out at the embarrassment of being caught or she had finally became overwhelmed by it all. In the end, it didn’t matter to Sebastian, he was just glad her eyes were off  _ his _ little lover.

“Now that we are without an audience we can get on with the main act, what do you think kitten?” It was only moments like this that Sebastian was able to call Ciel such pet names without severe reprimanding. Also now that nobody was watching he was able to take off the eye patch and gaze into the sigil that he loved so much. 

“What happened to her?” Ciel wasn’t quite ready to stop her punishm-  _ lesson. _

“It seems as though she has passed out.” Sebastian nonchalantly replied as he unknotted the string holding the eye patch on and watched it flutter to the ground.

Deciding that that answer was good enough he went on to the next subject;

“You are not going to put anything into me dry.” The smaller boy commanded sternly. He was not planning on budging on the matter. The smirk on Sebastian’s face slowly crept up. 

“Well then, we will just have to make sure I am very wet” As he talked, he simultaneously pushed Ciel off his lap and onto the floor. 

Getting the message the proud little lord got on his knees in front of the larger man. Ciel put his hot hands on the top of Sebastian’s trousers and practically yanked them open. 

“You aren’t putting this in me with saliva alone either.” Despite his words Ciel got a firm grip on the base of the man’s very large cock and directed the dark red mushroom tip to his lips. Not in the mood for foreplay Ciel gave the tip a hard suck before shoving about half of the shaft into his mouth. He had been doing this for the demon for months and at this point he could get almost all of it into his mouth if he really wanted to.

Sebastian let out a quiet groan at the sudden pleasure shooting through his body. He could feel the boy literally sucking the precum straight out of his now rock hard cock. If Ciel didn’t stop now the demon might cum too soon from the oral onslaught and they couldn’t have that. 

The demon grabbed a handful of blue locks and yanked the eager boy off of his shaft with some reluctance. Not giving a moment for his master to open his smart mouth, he shoved three fingers into the moist cavern. 

Ciel could feel his own cock dripping onto the expensive carpet beneath him with the thoughts of what was to come next. Without removing the fingers from his mouth, Ciel stood up and began to take off his trousers. When those were off he got settled back onto Sebastian’s lap with his chest pressed firmly against the others and made sure that the large cock rested comfortably underneath him. Ciel continued to bob his head on those fingers while also languidly moving his hips so his cock rubbed against hard muscles and Sebastian’s slipped between his buttocks. It was the boy's goal to get Sebastian so aroused that he couldn’t wait to shove his thick cock into Ciel’s tight ass. 

Ciel’s plan had worked out well. Sebastian ripped his finger’s from the mouth and quickly plunged two of them into the tight heat of the other. 

Blunt, polished nails dug crescent shaped marks into broad shoulders as a load moan was pulled from the 16 year-old’s throat.

The demon work diligently to loosen the younger man ass enough to endure the much larger cock that would soon be buried deep inside. All the while Ciel let out unintelligible noises, his brain mangled from the satisfaction of the burn.

Pulling a vial of lube out of thin air, Sebastian poured the contents liberally over his aching need. 

“H-hu-hurrrryyy! You ba-bastard”

Sebastian yanked his fingers out and swiftly aligned himself. Without any preamble he sunk himself deep within the slattern boy.

“Yessssss, Ssssebasstiannnn” 

Not giving anytime for adjustment (something Ciel was used to from their rougher nights), a quick pace was set. The room became filled with the sounds of bare skin slapping against bare skin and the moans and groans of both men defiling the office space. 

Ciel’s ass sucked up every inch of Sebastian’s velvet length as he was bounced up and down on the red mushroom tip. A thin sheen of sweat began to cover the Earl's chest and forehead, making his bangs stick to his skin. He was panting hard trying to keep up with such a vigorous activity. Both men were quickly reaching their limit, so the demon made sure to slam into his human’s prostate every time. At this rate Ciel would cum without even being touched.

Sebastian let out an inhuman growl as he released his hot seed deep within Ciel’s passage. After a few more thrusts Ciel too let go and coated his butler’s chest with creamy white cum.

They sat there quietly for a moment to enjoy their post fucking bliss. The blunette was the first to say something.

“I need a bath. You will take me up to my room and make sure nobody sees us, then you will do something with Mey-Rin but you will not touch her until you put on some clothes. After you are done with that I expect you to come back up to my quarters and prepare a hot bath. Also make sure dinner is ready by the usual time. You are the Phantomhive butler and I will not have you lacking.” Ciel announced in his usual authoritative voice, almost as if his demon's softening penis wasn't still buried to the root inside him. 

Sebastian gave the only response he could. 

“Yes, my lord”

 

\--------------

  
  


Mey-Rin later woke up in her bedroom confused as to how she got there. She was still in her uniform and when she looked at the small window above her bed she could tell it was dark out, probably after dinner. The maid searched her mind as to any clues, but suddenly it all came back to her and she flushed a dark red color in embarrassment.

_ Well at least Bard is decently good looking. Besides when was the last time he had even been noticed by a woman? _

Maybe it was time she set her sights on someone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely sebaciel smut readers! For a while there I wasn’t sure I would reach 2000 words let alone 5000+. After reading basically every sebaciel fanfiction on Ao3 for the past year, I decided to try my own hand at it. Feel free to give me any constructive criticism. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I’ll probably do this again sometime soon so feel free the subscribe to my account.

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of the second chapter already written and will hopefully finish it by tomorrow.


End file.
